Halloween
by Princess Unity
Summary: It's Team year 2! More importantly, this year, Robin's going to join them! Wait... never mind, until Zee comes up with an idea, Trick-or-Treating in Happy Harbor with Robin's little siblings! After, they finally get the spend the night with their friend! And what do they choose to do? Well, of course they're going for the ghoul, Solomon Grundy! Includes Team, Cass, Dami, & JASON!


**Okay! This was requested and I was happy to comply! I'll try to get part 2 up tonight, but I dunno... will you review enough? Hopefully, I'll try to no matter what, but... it would be appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy! yay! My Halloween Story, um... yep. Here you go!**

"Okay, this is Halloween." Artemis said sternly, putting her hand in the circle.

"You got it, babe." Wally placed a hand on top of hers.

"I'm totally in, because last year was a total failure on Halloween, what with that creepy dude and his ghost little sis." Zatanna slapped her hand down.

"Ghost? Okay, how much I miss?" Rocket put her hand on top Zatanna's slender.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Megan squealed.

Conner grunted, putting his hand on the Martian's green one. Kaldur put his on Superboy's.

"I don't know how I got roped into all of this…" Roy finished the stack of hands after Kaldur wordlessly placed his.

"Wait a minute, what about Rob?" Raquel looked up.

"He said he was coming, because he missed last year." Wally frowned.

"Just finish the cheer-thingy! One, two, three… HALLOWEEN!" Artemis sniped, but was joined on the Halloween. The circle broke.

"Okay, we need to get Rob now. If I got looped into this thing, then so must he." Roy stalked to the computer and put in the number. A minute later it picked up to Robin in civvies leaning over the camera… was that under a bed?

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Um… where are you?" Wally came to stand by his fellow red-head.

"Oh." Robin's eyes widened behind the domino mask. "Uh… can I talk to you two in private?"

"No." Artemis said indignantly. "You can say this to the whole Team, or none at all."

"Fine, my little… friends… I have to take them trick-or-treating."

"So? That's more important than your promise to us?" Raquel challenged.

"No! Um, well, they've never been before…"

"WHAT? CASS AND DAMI HAVE NEVER TRICK-OR-TREATED!?" Wally wailed, falling to his knees in desperation.

"What do you expect, Wally? They were raised by- um, never mind." The Boy Wonder stuttered.

"I, uh, have an idea." Zatanna spoke up.

"What?" Wally, Roy, and Robin snapped to look at her.

"What if you took the trick-or-treating in Happy Harbor? I mean, it's got to be safer than Gotham, right?"

Robin considered this. "Uh, your right, actually… I'll talk to Da-Batman. Peace out, be back in a sec." the screen turned off, and Artemis burst out laughing.

"What?" Wally asked.

"'Little Friends'? Come on! We all know Robin has Jay as a brother! Why not more?" she scoffed.

"Are you… suggesting Robin has another two siblings?" Kaldur's eyes narrowed.

"Totally!"

"No, you don't know that, I mean-" the screen turned back on, to interrupt Wally and to reveal Robin, grinning broadly.

"He said yes! Me and Jay and… well, we'll be over in five, hope doesn't change plans to much… see yah!"

"You were saying?" Artemis smirked.

* * *

"Robin, X01, Robin, X02, Black Bat, X03, Robin, X04." Announced the zeta console.

I was adjusting the cape I wore, smirking at my team's stunned expressions. I came out, dressed as Batman, a very good costume, as I'd been able to study the suit for hours, and because the same person who made the actual suit made this one, to say, the handy-dandy Bat-Butler Alfred had spent meticulous hours stitching the ensemble together.

The belt was fake, and the suit had a whole lot less armor (it still had armor, cause hey, bat-paranoia thing, right?) than the other… I could've passed as a mini Batman, even in the superhero world, nevertheless.

Then Jason was dressed up as Joker, yippee that idiot… a green wig, white face paint and red lips, and eyeball red glasses, finished with a hideous purple suit and polka-dotted pants. I have a feeling he chose this costume just to irk Bruce and I, but mostly Bruce.

Then Cass was dressed a Wonder-Woman outfit, also amazingly well done, thanks to my puppy-dog eying Aunt Diana into letting us borrow one to copy. The red top had gold leafing for the "Ws" and the blue bottom was instead a little pleated skirt, her gold crown and silver gauntlets made out of real metal, both meticulously made by WW herself for the little brunette. And finally Dami, he was a cat. A very, very grumpy white cat with a puffy white tail and kitty ears. Also, knives at his finger-tips. The nearly six-year-old was adorable, including the stormy pout.

So that was what they were gaping at, even though both Cass and Dami had to wear sunglasses, it was still an amazing sight. Only Wally and Roy knew the half of the true miracle it was to see Damien in a kitty costume.

"Okay," I smirked. "Let's trick-or-treat!"

The Team shook themselves, and we made our way to the Happy Harbor crowds, blending in with the rest to trick or treat.

* * *

We watched as Jason dragged Dami, Cass trotting pleasantly at his heels, up to a house. "How'd you do it?" Roy whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked.

"How'd you get Demon-Child dressed as a cat?"

"Well… that is a very long story, Roy-Boy, one I'd rather not remember right now." I grimaced.

Wally snickered, overhearing. "How did you get Batdad to let you come?"

"Well, you guys were right. It _is_ safer here than in Gotham. Plus, you _might_ see an occasional extra shadow." I shrugged.

Roy and Wally exchanged wide-eyed looks. "He's _here_?" Wally whispered quietly. I just smiled and ignored them, instead running to Cass, who excitedly held out her hands to show me a Kit-Kat and gummy eyeball, which she, having been raised by assassins and thus not having learned about such candy, was a little traumatized that someone would give out individually-wrapped eyeballs. I quickly explained the whole "it's really a gummy" thing to her, but she still seemed a little hesitant to put it in her bag.

We moved on, and an hour later, I found myself carrying Cass, her shivering as bare fall air whispered along her bare shoulders. Dami was stubbornly still walking, but tripping over his own two little feet, and Jason was complaining that he only had half a bag full of candy, and that wouldn't last him a year. I honestly couldn't believe Alfred let us go trick or treating at _all_.

We made our way back to the cave, Jason complaining the whole way, and I went home to put Dami and Cass to bed. I considered changing, but instead I just thought, hey, Alfred did make it perfect to my fighting style (plus a longer style of cloak, but I needed practice anyway…) including the right amount of armor, perfectly stretching in a million ways thanks to my flexible contortionist self, because Bruce's paranoia at letting us trick-or-treat in a city where Batman's sudden appearance or even in Gotham was questionable called for a super-suit. Plus, you never know when you might need a mini-Batman.

So I Zetaed back to the Cave, and was surprised to see Jason in his Robin uniform, waiting for me. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Don't want me tagging along?" Jason sneered.

"Fine, just don't be a dork." I sighed. Jason seemed surprised I relented so easily, but smirked cheekily and followed me to the kitchen where the Team was waiting.

"Uh… Rob? Why're you still… Mini-Bat?" Zatanna asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Artemis interrupted incredulously. "It's as functional as your Robin uniform, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I grinned. "I switched the fake belt for a real one, and the capes longer than I'm used to, but I need to practice for any situation anyway, so… yeah."

"And I'm Robin." Jason smirked, and the whole team (minus me, of course) jumped in surprise.

"Can all Bats do that?" Raquel tried to calm her beating heart.

"Yeah, pretty much." Wally glared at him haughtily.

"Anyway, so what're we doing?" I smiled.

"This Halloween's plan?" Artemis grin was sadistic. "Do something real scary and Halloweeny."

"And what is that?" Jason snorted.

"Well, we were going to take down Solomon, of course." Zatanna's nose crinkled in delight.

"He's out again?" I asked.

"You bet, last week. 'League's Case' as so nicely put by Canary. Well… it's Halloween and we're bored, what do they think we're going to do? Pretend to punch ghosts?" Wally scoffed, grinning madly.

"I. Am. So. In." Jason's eyes burned maliciously to match his smile. I smirked along with him.

"Oh, yeah. Let's beat ghoul butt. And you will have Batman _and_ Robin with you." I looked from Jason to myself. Oh, yeah. Let's do this.

 **Dun! Dun! DUUUUUNNN! Happy Halloween, guys! It's freezing in my area, but... anyway. YAY! ENJOY! TOODLES!**

 **~Universe (or, for today: Witch! Actually, my costume was Robin, to be honest, BUUUTTT... anyway)**


End file.
